1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to access control apparatus and, more particularly, to access control apparatus which are connected to remote locations by a telephone system. Such access control apparatus are generally known as an entry phone system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to such an entry phone apparatus and method in which alphabetical access to resident information is improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
Apartment buildings, office buildings, condominium complexes, gated residential communities, industrial parks and other secured locations often include a locked entrance and a security system for establishing communication between visitors who wish to enter the secured location and persons who are capable of unlocking the entrance from a remote location. One type of security system uses existing telephone systems to establish such communication. In such a system, an access control apparatus, or call box, is provided at the entrance. The call box, which includes a keypad and an auto-dialer, is connected to a telephone line and to the entrance lock. A numbered directory of persons, businesses or other parties capable of unlocking the entrance is provided by the call box itself or on a sign located adjacent to the call box. When the visitor enters a code number into the call box keypad, the call box automatically dials the telephone number corresponding to the code number. Once the identity of the person who wishes to gain access is established, the called party can unlock the entrance by pressing a predetermined number into the keypad of the called telephone.
One problematic aspect of traditional entry systems relates to finding the code number of a particular party within the directory. Some systems have used a slew switch or other scrolling device to allow a visitor to scan through the directory to find a particular name. This approach is relatively efficient only when the number of occupants is small. However, for a large building with many occupants, scrolling through the directory to find the name of a particular occupant is time consuming. In a busy complex with a high volume of people attempting to enter via the phone entry system, time delays at the entry system hinder the flow of entry and cause build-ups of people at the entrance.
Further, conventional entry phones which have an alphabetical (i.e., sequential) list of residents names and phone codes, generally require a visitor to scan through the alphabetical entries sequentially, and do not provide for a visitor to scan from "B" to "Y", for example, by going backwards though the list through "A", and then through "Z" to reach "Y". That is, the list is closed-ended at each end of the alphabet. Thus, visitors are required to spend an increased amount of time scanning through such a list presentation before they are able to find the entry for the resident they wish to contact.
An additional disadvantage of conventional entry phones is the large size of the display which must be used in order to display a number of resident names and dialing codes. These large size displays increase the initial cost of the entry phone device, and also have disadvantages including increased vulnerability to vandalism, increased heat dissipation, increased power supply requirements, greater susceptibility to high temperatures, and increased maintenance requirements. Also, the problem of providing shading from sunlight (which can obscure the display when it reflects toward a user) is greater with a large display. Housings for the conventional entry phones also must be larger to accommodate the large conventional displays.
Accordingly, a need exists for an access control apparatus that increases the speed in which a visitor can locate the name of a building occupant in an electronic directory.